Shuffle challenge
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: Basicly an Ipod-challenge story but I changed the name into shuffle challenge 'cause I don't have an Ipod :P and because I felt like it :D All about channy :D yay!


**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: I choose Channy, of course.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards. _(didn't really play it fair at this one but I mean I can't just leave the story with half a sentence right?)_**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**Let's do this!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Disclaimer: I do not or probably will never own Sonny with a chance or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic but I do however own the plotlines (and I'm proud of it :D)**

***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

**1. Hole in my heart – Alphabeat**

I never felt this way before, she got on the inside of my walls. She just broke them down.

She turned me upside down, inside out and all that.

I'm liking a Random, I mean come on?

I was the one that came up with the rule and now I'd be the one to break it?

I couldn't help myself when I saw her walking down the halls, I'd bump into her just so I could feel her body against mine.

I would say something witty, just to see her smile.

I would be nice , or try to be nice to her cast mates.

I'd even embaress myself just to make her happy.

But in the end it was all worth it cause she's going out with me.

She said yes!

I may be inside out, upside down but I feel great!

* * *

**2. There's your trouble – Dixie chicks**

He had once again fallen for another girl.

I could see him staring at her.

He'd write her love letters, yeah he got it bad this time.

She'd smile and accept them but she'd throw them in the trash once he left the room.

I wanted to just get up and punch her for that.

She had all I ever wanted and threw it away like a piece of filthy trash.

I couldn't stand anybody doing this to Chad.

We'd become friends over time so he'd come to my appartment sobbing on my couch every time one of his crushes dumped him or he caught them cheating but he still couldn't see what was in front of him.

I'd comfort him, saying it would be alright, he'd find someone who truly loved him. Hoping he would realize that it was me all along.

* * *

**3. We belong – Pat benetar**

I was looking around the room when I spotted a blonde boy walking towards me.

He asked me to dance and I decided tonight we could put aside our differences and rivalry.

I shivered as he held me close.

His touch was like electricity flowing trough my body, keeping me alive.

I fit so perfectly in his arms and his hand fit so perfectly around my waist.

I layed my head down on his shoulder as we kept swaying to the music.

I didn't care if anyone was staring.

I didn't care if they'd start talking.

I didn't care what would be on the cover of tween weekly tommorrow.

Tonight it was only Chad and I.

We belonged to the night and the night belonged to us.

* * *

**4. If you C Jordan – Something Corporate**

Stupid Jordan, I can't believe he showed up again after all those years.

I was glad I could leave high school so I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore but I guess he suddenly found out I'm famous now. What the fuck?

He decided to come suck up to me now.

I hated that guy, always hitting on girls in the worst of ways.

You know the guy with the worst pick-up lines ever, well that's him.

Who the hell thinks you can hit on a girl with "If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."

That's not sweet or cute or anything, that's just stupid.

It wasn't bad enough that he had to come see me no, he had to hit on Sonny, my Sonny?

So I hit him.

His nose was bleeding, her face was shocked but all I could think was:

'Fuck you Jordan, She's mine!'

* * *

**5. Picture to burn – Taylor Swift**

I can't believe he'd dump me?

That stupid redneck from wisconsin was breaking up with me?

He told our common friend matt that I was obsessive and I was too clingy. How can I be too clingy from miles away?

I couldn't believe it when I heard that. I took all our pictures and scrapbooks and started making a pile to lit on fire. I was looking at it when Chad suddenly stood next to me.

"So you heard?" I asked.

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, just fine." I said smiling.

"He wasn't worth it anyway." Chad said putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

I looked at him in the light provided by the fire and snuggled into his chest.

I was doing just fine now.

* * *

**6. It's gonna be love – Mandy Moore**

I was lying awake in my room, wondering if he was doing the same.

I kissed him today, don't know why but I just felt like it.

He kissed me back but we both didn't say a word. We just looked at eachother.

I didn't realize he liked me up untill that moment.

He could be so cruel at times, he's tease me or hurt me with his words but today he made me believe that maybe, just maybe this could be love.

If we could just let our hearts unite as one, we could let our feelings be free and everything would change.

But it would change in a good way, it would be love.

It was gonna be great, just the two of us together at last.

I fell asleep smiling thinking about the day to come.

I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

* * *

**7. New boyfriend – Anna Margaret**

I decided that I wasn't going to let him put me down anymore.

He could say what he wants but I am worth it.

I couldn't believe that sweet guy turned into such a jerk!

I dumped him, it felt great. He got what he deserved.

I deserve more, I want someone who appreciates me for who I am.

Someone who loves me for me and not for my fame.

Someone who loves everything about me and who doesn't care about my fame or the money I make.

"Oh hey Chad." I said to the boy walking past me.

" Hey Sonny, nice dress."

" Why thank you." I said smiling back at him.

I walked on but turned around.

"Hey Chad, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure." He replied smiling.

"See you at eight."

I walked on feeling on top of the world.

Maybe this could work out.

I mean if a sweet guy could turn into a jerk then I guess the jerk could turn into a sweet guy right?

* * *

**8. You – Rascal Flatts**

_I was searching  
For something I thought  
I would never find  
Losing my mind  
In and out of bad love  
I thought I was born to lose  
Then came you _

I smiled at my new wife.

As we swayed to the notes of our first dance as husband and wife.

I was so glad I found her.

I thought I had everything figured out but then she came along and shook my world.

She'd calm me down when I was mad just by smiling at me.

Every time I'd be lost she'd be there helping me out. Talking to her made me feel better even if it was arguing.

Everything started to lead to her. Suddenly everything I did was somehow connected to her.

I'd do anything for her.

I was exstatic when she agreed to our first date.

When she agreed to marrying me I nearly died.

And when I heard her say I do, I could've sworn I was dreaming, this couldn't be true.

That an angel so sweet has been sent into my life.

She's the only thing I can't live without.

* * *

**9. Don't stop believin' – cast of Glee**

She was a small town girl, I was a city boy but here we were sitting on the midnight train together.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

We were both on the train to think about our lives, who knew we both did that.

" Wanna get something to drink?" I said breaking the silence.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and eyed me strangely before answering.

"Yeah sure." she said uncertain.

We got of the train and walked to the center of the city.

All we could find open at this hour was a smokey café.

We both sat down at the antique looking tables.

There was a woman on stage singing some jazz song of times long before both of us were even born.

Somehow I felt like this was the answer to the problem I had been pondering about.

I had been up all night thinking about her and then when I decided to take the train suddenly she was there.

It was like someone had meant for it to happen.

Two teenagers who couldn't get any sleep and end up at a lonely,smokey café talking about their feelings.

As I softly took her hand to assure her that I felt the same, I knew that sleep would be coming easy from now on.

* * *

**10. We are broken - Paramore**

Nobody approved but we kept holding on.

I was banned from the prop house, Tawni wouldn't speak to me anymore when I entered our dressingroom. She'd act like I wasn't even there.

Grady had a hard time ignoring me but he had to, the others kept nudging him anytime he'd even smile at me.

They all gave me the silent treatment.

Chad's cast did the same. They didn't ban him though but only because they couldn't. They'd just leave the room when he entered.

We spent our lunchtimes together in his room. He'd have the lunch lady deliver us some lunch.

We never thought that people would take it this hard, that the bad blood between our shows had really run so deep that they couldn't even change it for the sake of two people in love.

We were broken but when we were in eachothers arms all of them suddenly didn't mather anymore and we felt whole again, even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

**I was bored and I had read one of these for Dramione (Draco and hermoine from Harry potter), So I figured I could give this a try.**

**I'm pleased, even though the stories are all really short but hey, an average of 3 minutes for a story isn't long and I'm not really a fast typer.**

**I hope you liked the little drabbles and maybe you could review? I'd like that. :D**


End file.
